


Close To You

by fangirl_squee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marius and Courfeyrac are 'disgustingly in love' personified, and they are 100% okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some headcanons that I have been spamming tumblr user joannaharvelle with. Beta'd by the lovely tumblr user besanii.

Courfeyrac was an incredibly tactile person. He’d always been that way, and most of the time his friends seemed to like it, or at least tolerate it because they liked _him_. Courfeyrac liked to think of himself as being fairly self-aware of his behaviour, and he tried to curb it around someone who he knew wouldn’t appreciate it.

 

Then, he was assigned Marius Pontmercy as a roommate.

 

Marius seemed to be blatantly unaware of how much he was touching someone else until they pointed it out to him (and then he would flush a delightful shade of red, hands fluttering as he apologised, which Courfeyrac found incredibly endearing). Marius regularly woke up so entangled in his covers that he fell out of bed trying to get out of them. Once, before they’d become facebook-official, they’d fallen asleep next to each other while watching a movie and Courfeyrac had woken up to find that Marius was using his shoulder as a pillow. He hadn’t really minded all that much –  after all, he’d only woken up because Marius’ hair was tickling his nose where he’d been resting against Marius’ head.

 

Marius also had a tendency to paw at the person next to him in tense moments during group movie nights, exclaiming things under his breath as he cheered on or worried for the protagonists on the screen. When Marius gasped loudly at the suspenseful pre-title sequence of the movie, Courfeyrac looked over at him. Marius was pushing himself back into the corner of the couch, holding his hands pantomime-style over his mouth.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Marius flushed pink, dropping his gaze to his lap. “Yeah, sorry, I guess I just get really caught up? I’ll try to stop.”

 

Courfeyrac took his hand. “You can just squeeze my hand if things get too much, okay?”

 

Marius smiled. “Okay.”

 

Courfeyrac’s hand hurt a _lot_ by the time the murderer was finally revealed. It was a completely worthwhile sacrifice though, since Marius didn’t let go of his hand afterwards, even after they got back to their apartment. Marius didn’t even seem to realise he was still holding Courfeyrac’s hand until he had to let go to get his toothbrush. Courfeyrac tried not to look too disappointed by the sudden feeling of emptiness.

 

“Oh,” said Marius, “sorry. I just need my hand back for a second.”

 

Courfeyrac forced a smile. “It’s fine.”

 

Marius kept looking at him in the mirror as they brushed their teeth, and Courfeyrac kept smiling because he was _fine_. They were going to bed; he didn’t need to hold hands for that – that would have been silly (and kind of wonderful).

 

Marius took Courfeyrac’s hand back as soon as he put his toothbrush back, pulling Courfeyrac towards the bed before he could protest. Marius kept holding on as they fell asleep, their legs intertwined and Marius’ breath hot on his collarbone.

 

He woke up with Marius’ face pressed into his chest, pinning Courfeyrac down. Marius slept like the dead, so Courfeyrac had learnt to use this time to study Marius’ face as he slowly woke up. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheek and he mumbled, words muffled as he rubbed his face sleepily against Courfeyrac’s chest. Courfeyrac smiled, running his hand through Marius’ hair and making it look _even more_ ridiculous than his original bedhead.

 

“Good morning sleepy head,” said Courfeyrac.

 

Marius blinked slowly a few times, smiling. He always had a softer edge to him in the morning, moving without his usual frantic energy.

 

“Morning,” he said, reaching out for Courfeyrac’s hand and squeezing it.

 

Courfeyrac could feel his smile widen, probably just on the other side of goofy, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

 

(There’s also another side to all this, Marius’ side.

 

Marius remembers how, before Courfeyrac asked him out on their First Proper Date, Courfeyrac had fallen asleep on him while they were watching a movie. Courfeyrac had looked so peaceful that he hadn’t had the heart to wake him (and since they were on Courfeyrac’s bed at the time it seemed kind of rude), so he’d just pulled the blankets over both of them, snuggling close to Courfeyrac so they could both fit on the single bed.

 

Marius also remembers group movie night, how Grantaire and Cosette had both insisted Courfeyrac sit next to him, and how he’d been so flustered that he’d tripped over his own feet and into Courfeyrac’s lap (and Courfeyrac had just smiled at him, shifting so that Marius could slide in next to him). Courfeyrac hadn’t minded his flailing and gasping during the movie _at all_ , not even when Marius had pressed his face into Courfeyrac’s shoulder during one of the more dramatic moments.

 

Courfeyrac didn’t even seem to mind being tangled up in Marius every morning. Courfeyrac would run his fingers through Marius’ hair to bring him slowly awake, and when Marius opened his eyes he could see Courfeyrac’s smile light up his whole face.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Although you can probably imagine them watching anything as a group, when I was writing this I thought of it was being ‘I Know What You Did Last Summer’. 
> 
>  
> 
> feedback is always loved: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
